chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaotic Sword God Wikia:Administration
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Administrator In this wiki, Administrators are known as Supreme. Administrators have the "Supreme" tag appear on their user pages. They are users tasked with supervising the entire wiki community. These additional functions include: * Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. * Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Becoming An Administrator For a user to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat rights must grant the user administrator rights. You can request it on the Bureaucrat's message wall, but you must have at the very least 500 contributions. Having not met the standard, the admin team will contemplate whether or not you are eligible to become an admin. We will put into consideration your experiences and dedication to the community. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to "rollback" edits not made in good faith. Administrator Assistants Generally, they are those who help the admins in supervising the wiki Chat moderator abilities Chat moderators have the power to kick and ban users from chat. Since this wiki uses Discord, a chat moderator will be given rights in both wiki and discord server. Content Moderators Content moderators have additional tools available to moderate parts of the community that host the wikia community's content. Content Moderators are capable of: * Delete pages, page histories, files etc * Rename files (these are mainly images and videos). * Lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without moderator and admin rights. Discussions Moderators Moderators have additional tools available to manage thread conversations in the Forum and Message Wall features. These tools are: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user. *Closing and reopening threads. *In the Forum feature specifically, moderators also have the ability to manage Forum boards, move threads from one board to another, and highlight and un-highlight threads. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? The "founder" of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Note The admin team is responsible with supervising the wiki's activity. We are here as fellow users who wish for the betterment of the wiki. Also we aren't the owners of the wiki, so feel free to add and edit content that will help with the growth of this community!Category:Browse